Little Miss Voldemort
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: What if Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter was murdered? What if Voldemort had a daughter nine months later and Ginny had already been pregnant with Harry's son? This is the story of Audrina Riddle and Steven Harrison and their journey.
1. The Truth Of It All

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

In the seventeen years since the Battle of Hogwarts, as it was now known, the Wizarding World had changed dramatically. Voldemort's followers had openly taken over the Minestry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been shut down. The purebloods had taken over, executing all muggleborns and blood traitors, the ones that were left, fled abroad or were in hiding. However, on an unusually stormy day in July, the main headline in the Daily Prophet was:

**_HOGWARTS REOPENED, SEMESTER STARTS SEPTEMBER 1ST _**

A mere month later, our heroine arrived in Diagon Alley, her family close behind.

* * *

Audrina Riddle walked down what was left of Diagon Alley with her brother, Draco, and her parents. The street was practically empty, most of the shops were closed and groups of twos and threes hurried down the street. Her father, Lucius Malfoy carried a few parcels of Audrina's school supplies, wearing a grim look on his pointed face as he looked down his nose at the alley.

Audrina and her family walked into Madam Malkins robe shop to get her a few school and dress robes. There was only one other family in the shop, the parents in a corner whispering to each other, not even looking up when the new family entered. Audrina headed to an empty stool, opposite of the already occupied one. A boy, about her age, stood straight and still as Madam Malkin worked over him. His bright green eyes shined as he smiled at her, his dark shaggy hair messy on the top of his head.

Madam Malkin finished with the boy and pulled the robes up over his head. "All set Mr. Harrison," she said in her thick English accent. She turned to the boys parents, interrupting their discussion. "Okay that will be fifteen galleons, Mr. Longbottom." The Malfoy's heads snapped up to look at the father of the boy. "Neville?" Draco asked incredulously, looking at the fellow Pureblood.

"Malfoy," Neville nodded curtly, his voice spiked with disgust.

Audrina looked from her brother to Neville and back to her brother. How did the two even know eachother? She had never in her life heard of Neville Longbottom.

"I didn't know you had a son, I didn't expect you could even get a wife."

"Steven, actually, is adopted," Neville held his wife against him, his arm curled around her petite waist, her radish earings and bottlecap necklace clinking together. Draco laughed coldly. "That explains it. The only girl you could get was Looney Lovegood."

Audrina looked at Neville and Steven. Both were fuming, fists clenched and faces beat red. Audrina stepped down from her stool and in front of her brother. She put her hand on his arm and looked into his cold, grey eyes. They softened after a few seconds and his body relaxed. Draco had never acted like this before. At least, not if front of his sister. His body untensed more as he looked into his sisters eyes. He took a deep breath before hurrying out of the shop. Audrina smiled to herself and looked over to Steven. He was bent down near his father, scratching something on a scrap of parchment. He looked up as he sensed her looking at him and smiled. Audrina returned the smile and stood back up on the stool, tossing her jacket near the door. Madam Malkin started to size her, using a magically commanded measuring tape, Audrina stared off into space as she worked. She didn't even notice it as Steven slipped a bit of parchment into her jacket.

"Mother, who were those people?" Audrina asked as the door shut. Narcissa looked down her nose at her daughter and looked at her husband. "Neville Longbottom is the son of two aurors, both whom were tortured to insanity by your Aunt Bellatrix. And Luna is the daughter of that insane man Lovegood who runs the Quibbler. Draco went to school with them both."

Audrina nodded. When she asked about 'those people', she didn't really mean the parents. The only person she really wanted to know about was their adopted son, Steven Harrison.

Audrina finished with her robes and made her way to Flourish and Blotts with her parents. She was the last one to walk in and as she did, Steven and his parents were walking out. He winked at her as they walked by and she smiled. Draco met them about a half hour later in the Leaky Cauldron and from there they used the Floo Network to go back to Malfoy Manor.

Audrina walked straight up to her room, all of her parcels piled on her arms. She dropped her stuff down on her bed and she pulled out her supplies list to check everything off as she packed. She first set a robe beside her and folded her other robes and set them on the bottom, along with two dress robes and regular clothes to wear under her robes. She set her cauldron and her potion kit next in a corner, her books in the other, piling on top. She set the rest of her things into the trunk, nearly packing it to the top. Once she was sure she had everything, she folded her last robe and set it on top for convenience when changing into her robes the next day.

A few hours later, the house elf apparated into her room to tell her that dinner would be served in fourty minutes time and that they had a few guests. Audrina sighed and took her jacket off, throwing it onto her bed. She started to turn around but a small scrap of parchment caught her eye. She turned back slowly to her jacket and reached for the paper that was hanging out of her pocket. She picked it up and opened it slowly, reading it silently to herself.

_I'm not sure of your name so I'm just going to call you Malfoy Girl. Anyways, our parents/your brother seem to know eachother and not like one another. However, their thoughts have nothing to do with us because personally, I don't want to not be able to like you and I hope we can be friends. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on the First.  
-Steven_

Audrina smiled softly to herself as she read through the small note a second time. She folded it back up and set it on her bed, a new bounce in her step as she moved to the closet to get a dress for dinner.

Thirty minutes later, Audrina started to make her way through the manor and to the main dining room. She wore an emerald green knee length dress that had silver beads wrapped around her waist. Her blond hair was intricately tied on the top of her head, showing her brown eyes perfectly.

When she got downstairs, most of the dining room table was full, her father at the head with her mother on his right side, the left of him empty and waiting for her. She took a deep breath, she hated these gatherings but she held her head high, narrowing her eyes and walked forward, not taking a glance at anyone or anything besides her chair. She sat down, the house elf pushing her chair in for her when finally she looked around. Draco, of course, was sitting next to her, followed by the only known survivor of the Weasley family, Percy Weasley. Next to him was Gregory Goyle, one of the twins, Aleco Carrow, and Dolores Umbridge. On the other side of the table, next to her mother, sat her Auntie Bella, Fenrir Greyback, Vincent Crabbe, the other twin, Amycus, and Argus Filtch.

This seemed like a meeting of some kind, seeing as none of her very few friends were there. She looked up at Draco who met her eyes sadly, taking her hand under the table, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. She smiled softly and looked over at her father, who had just received his food and had picked up his fork.

"So, Audri, are you excited to be starting Hogwarts?" Bellatrix asked, taking a bite of her turkey. Audrina tried not to grimance, even though everyone knew she hated being called Audri. "Why yes, Auntie Bella. I'm sure it'll be very exciting. I do hope, though, that the teachers will be able to teach their classes right for the upperclassmen," she looked over at Alecto and Amycus, two of which would be teachers, as well as Greyback and a few others.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine," Greyback hissed, glaring at Audrina, as well as her ivory throat. "Fenrir," Lucius warned, glaring back at the guest. Greyback cleared his throat and went back to cutting his rare steak.

The rest of the night continued as such, full of useless chatter that Audrina didn't even want to pay attention to as she ate. Instead, she thought of Steven and the note he had taken the time to write and stick in her pocket, even though either of their parents could have seen. She sighed softly, smiling to herself as she pushed around the food on her plate. She knew Draco kept on looking at her curiously, but she didn't mind. The next day, she would be gone, not seeing Draco until Christmas vacation, if she were lucky. There was no doubt that she loved her brother dearly, he just had a tendancy to get in her way, pry into her business. That was why she had never had a boyfriend – at least, not one that she had brought home with her.

The next morning at 7:00AM, Audrina was woken by a loud banging on her door. "RINA! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! WAKE YOUR BLOODY ASS UP!" Draco shouted from the other side of her bedroom door. "I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, just loud enough so he could hear her as she sat up slowly. Her hand reached up to scratch her head as she yawned loudly.

Today was the day she would finally be leaving this wretched house. She knew she didn't belong, not even her name coincided with the Malfoy's. She had always wondered why her last name were Riddle and when she had asked her mother, Narcissa had just answered with the "You will know when the time is right," crap.

Pushing her thoughts away, far away, Audrina started to get ready. She took a shower, paying special attention to her hair, making sure it smelled precisely of a coconut shampoo she had bought in Muggle London. As she stepped out of the shower, she took out her wand and did a hair removing spell on her legs and under her arms, glad that her mother had taught her some beauty spells from the age of eleven when she had first received her wand. She brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair, pulling it up in a loose ponytail on top of her head before walking into her closet.

While she knew she would be getting changed on the train, she couldn't very well go walking into King's Cross Station in her school robes so she chose a dark green blouse with blue jeans along with some trainers. After putting on just the slightest amount of makeup, she grabbed her trunk and hauled it down the stairs and to the sitting room before heading into the dining room to get some breakfast. By that time it was around 10am and the train left at eleven sharp. Her father was sitting at the head of the table, the Daily Prophet opened in front of him.

Audrina sat down at a free chair, her mother and brother nowhere to be seen. As soon as she took a bit of toast from the plate in front of her, Lucius set his paper down, turning his seat slightly towards his daughter. "Audrina," he said simply to get her full attention. She looked at her father, resisting biting her lip. "Since you are beginning school today, I think that you need to know a few things."

Her mother walked in through the door behind her father, a serious expression on her face.

"Yes?" Audrina squeaked, nervous as ever.

"As you know," her mother started, walking in from the other room and sitting down next to her father where he took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "Or might have guessed, Lucius is not your biological father."

Audrina nodded, she had known this from the age of five. Maybe her mother would be telling her who her real father was.

"And before you ask or assume, no I did not cheat on him. I love Lucius dearly," she smiled at her husband before turning her attention back to her daughter. "I was raped the night of the Battle of Hogwarts," she choked. "It was terrible, but I could not fight because the person who did this hideous act would have been able to kill me in a second. You know him by two names, though his real name is not known by many. It is Tom Riddle: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lord Voldemort."

Audrina rode in the car silently with her parents and brother to King's Cross. Once there, she put her trunk on a cart along with her large eagle owl, Aquila. Her parents walked to the left of her and her brother to the right as she pushed the cart through King's Cross and through the barrier onto Plattform 9 ¾ where plenty of other families stood already.

Audrina was sad to leave her parents, even the worried look on her brother's face made her tear up. She was going to Hogwarts after it being closed forever. She had read Hogwarts, A History from her brothers bookshelf. However, the things in that book didn't at all seem what…her father…would want in his school.

With a small goodbye to her parents and a kiss on her brother's cheek, Audrina set off towards the train, the attendant hauling her trunk onto the train, letting her handle it from there. She held Aquila's cage in one hand, pulling her large trunk with the other and set off down the corridor.

**((Authors Note)) Okay so this is my first story that I've actually published, though definately not my first story. I have a lot, I'm just really nervous to post them cause I don't think they're good enough. So anyways! I've been reading FOREVER! and just got up the nerve to post this like...an hour ago so I went through it, changed a lot of stuff like editing and adding things. So like most authors notes, I'm going to ask you to PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, add me to your favorites and all that :) So far, this is all I have but I'm going to be working on it a lot more now that I have motivation to write. This story, I'm actually writing with my friend and I'm going to ask her if I can publish what she writes as well and if not I'll go my own way with this. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a great day!**


	2. We're Here

**CHAPTER TWO**

Audrina walked down the corridor with a nervous but excited smile upon her face. There were other students, her age, and even younger, looking for compartments to stay in for the journey that would take a good portion of their day.

"AUDRINA!" She heard from behind her. She stopped and turned around, seeing her cousin, Zane Lestrange run up to her as fast as a boy with a trunk and an owl could. She smiled at the sight of her best friend. He had the dark and dangerous eyes of his mother and black hair, the curliness rivaling Bellatrix. "Hey Zaney, let's find a compartment, then talk," she said and continued on her way. About five minutes later, towards the back of the train, the two found an empty compartment and squeezed in, pushing their trunks onto the shelves above them, their owl's cages sitting next to the window.

Audrina sighed heavily and plopped down on one of the benches, her cousin following suit across from her. "So why didn't you come to dinner last night?" she asked curiously, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Zane shrugged, biting his lip. "Mother didn't even tell me she was going. The elf just told me that she left and I had to take care of father," he rolled his eyes. "Bloody stupid if you ask me. I mean really, who tries an unknown potion that you found in the attic yourself? He could have just given it to Laney, she doesn't do her job right anyways. Now Father is beltching blood fifty times a day. Mother is sick of it and I'm just glad that I'm gone."

She laughed lightly and looked out of the compartment, watching as students clambered on past, barely looking at them. What would they care that she was a Malfoy-err Riddle and he was a Lestrange? The days of wizards and witches hating Death Eaters were done as most everyone in the school had parents that worked for The Dark Lord. Audrina was lost in her thoughts as she questioned herself. Did that make her wizard royalty? And maybe it was because of her father that she could talk to snakes. Parseltongue was a part of her, ever since she was little. She never questioned it and she never told her mother, she didn't think it was particularly important at the time. Maybe if she had pieced the facts together then she would have figured that Voldemort was her father before hand.

She looked over at Zane, an eyebrow raised. Did he know that she wasn't Luicius's daughter? Did his mother know? Of course Bellatrix probably did, she was obsessed with the man. She would kill her own husband and son if it meant spending just one night with the Dark Lord. "Do you…know who my real father is?" Audrina asked quietly, looking over at Zane. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah…I do and I wanted to tell you so bad," he said quickly before she could get a word in. "But Mother made me make an Unbreakable Vow not to tell you or hint to you until Aunt Cissy told you."

It made sense to her completely. They wouldn't want her to know until the time was right. She was about to say something else when she saw out of her peripheral someone stop in the door to the compartment. She looked up, seeing Steven and smiling unconsciously. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he smiled back at her. He took a step towards her and extended his hand. "Steven Harrison," he said politely and confidently.

"Audrina Riddle," she took his warm hand and squeezed ever so slightly. "Audrina Riddle…so much better than Malfoy Girl," he chuckled. "Do you mind if I join you…two?" he looked over at Zane curiously, a spark of jealousy in his eyes.

"Not at all, this is my cousin, Zane," she said hurriedly, letting go of Steven's hand. He looked a little upset from the lack of warmness in his hand but seemed mildly happy that she didn't introduce Zane as her boyfriend. "Well hello, cousin Zane," Steven smirked slightly, holding his hand out to Zane.

Zane looked as if he didn't want to touch the hand but shook his hand slightly, barely touching Steven as he did so. "Steven Harrison," He said disdainfully. There was something off about the kid, almost like he didn't belong in the new Hogwarts, the new Wizarding World.

Zane looked over at Audrina and stood up suddenly. "I'm gonna go…find someone," he brushed past Steven who look at him curiously. "I don't think he likes me…" he voiced. Audrina shrugged and motioned for him to sit in the seat where Zane had sat previously. "He doesn't like a lot of people. He's just like that," she smiled.

The compartment went awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, Audrina looking everywhere but Steven. She was nervous, and that was saying something because she never got nervous. "Soo…." She bit her lip, finally looking at Steven. "That was pretty sneaky of you to put the parchment in my jacket."

He laughed lightly, "Yeah well I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't hate you just because our parents do."

Audrina nodded her head and looked out the window. "Yeah, well my parents hate a lot of people. So doesn't my brother since apparently him and your parents went to school together."

"Yeah, while your brother was is Slytherin, my father was in Gryffindor and my mother in Ravenclaw. My parents and your brother never got along, apparently Draco cursed my father a few times while growing up."

"Draco is just very opinionated, it doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"I never said he was," Steven looked at her. "So are you ready for Hogwarts?" He changed the subject unsubtly but Audrina didn't mind. It saved the two from a very long awkward silence that she really didn't want to deal with. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about their wands, favorite candies, and how much Hogwarts must have changed since their parents attended, since both of them had read Hogwarts, A History.

Zane walked into the compartment in the middle of their conversation about the Forbidden Forest. "We have five minutes until we get to Hogsmede Station, you two better put on your robes," he said in a monotone and pulled his trunk from the shelf above Steven's head, barely missing as it tumbled onto the seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Audrina," he smiled back at her as he left the compartment. Audrina glared over at her cousin and sighed, grabbing her trunk off the shelf and pulling her robe over her clothes as the train slowed to a stop.

"We're here," Zane said excitedly, back to his normal self now that Steven was gone.

"We're here," Audrina agreed as the cousins exited their compartment and made their way off the train.

**((AUTHORS NOTE)) SOOOO sorry it totally sucks. I'm not completely sure what I have planned for this story, but I'll play it by ear. Review and tell me what you want to see happen, or PM me :) Thanks! 3 3 3**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Audrina filed out of the train along with the other students, her cousin's hand firmly holding hers for some reason. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that Zane had a crush on her. But that would be just totally gross. Sure he was attractive, but her cousin. She shuddered as a mental picture appeared that she never wanted to see again.

The students walked along the platform, following a grim looking woman with straggling gray hair and black eyes. Hogwarts students were clustered together in groups of twos and threes, probably with the people they had grown up with. At the end of the platform, there were carriages pulled by skeletal horse like beings. She saw a bunch of the other students point to them and heard one word: Thestral. Of course, most of the students here had seen death, it was a given. Her and Zane loaded into the carriage with four other people that she didn't know.

The ride to Hogwarts was silent between the six of them, most all of them fidgety, looking around at their surroundings. From the carriage in front of them, Audrina heard a few little girls "Ooohhh and Ahhh." She looked up then and saw the castle that she had heard and read about since she was a little girl. "Wow," was all she could say as Zane nodded in agreement.

They reached the front of the castle, the bricks looking ancient and kind of dreary. Audrina took in a deep breath as she stepped off the carriage floor and saw the old woman standing on the steps to the school. "Attention," her voice was just as frail as she looked, though it was demanding. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This school has changed much since before the battle, but believe me, it is for the best. Once inside, you shall take a seat at any of the four tables and the headmaster will explain the school to you fully."

She turned on her heel and the large double doors opened, her walking through them and through another pair just across from the entrance. The Entrance Hall, she remembered hearing her brother tell her, and it leads off into the Great Hall where our meals will be. As she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she looked around curiously. The candles were merely lit, giving the hall a shadowy aura. There were four long dark oak tables that went across the room, a large table near the back. Teachers sat there, looking surly as ever. She herself recognized a few: Amycus and Alecto Carrow were the first she noticed, then came Dolores Umbridge, wearing pink robes, the only real color in the room. Next to her was Fenrir Greyback who looked at the children hungrily. At the edge of the table sat Percy Weasley, a disgusted look on his freckled face, his fire red hair hidden beneath a pointed hat. In the middle of the table, his face pale, his nose just slits below his eyes, sat her father, Lord Voldemort, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. As she sat down at a table, she couldn't help but sneak peeks every few seconds at her father whereas everyone else was avoiding the Dark Lord's gaze completely. It was best not to draw attention to oneself.

She took a deep breath as the rest of the students took their seats, filling the tables up.  
Voldemort stood up and immediately the whole hall went deathly quiet. He looked around at the student's faces, smirking almost. "Welcome, my lovely students to Hogwarts," he said, his voice left a chill in Audrina's bones. "After seventeen years since I conquered Harry Potter, our world has changed so much for the better. Mudbloods were killed along with the disgusting blood traitor families."

Audrina looked over at Percy Weasley. Most of his family was killed, though they were purebloods, because they were muggleborn sympathizers.

" Now I know we have older students, and no fear, you will get an…enlightening education here at my school," Voldemort sneered, looking at a few students in turn. "Please beware that punishments here are as the name states, punishing. Professor Greyback will control the disciplinary actions in this school. Now everyone, eat!"

As soon as he said this, food appeared on the tables. It all looked delicious, of course, but somehow…dark. Audrina sat silently, eating the food on her plate while her cousin talked endlessly about what he had heard from one of the students.

"Apparently, since there are no longer four houses, only Slytherin, dorms and common areas will be separated by age. Sixteen and seventeen year olds will be down in the dungeons, where the dorms are easier to enlarge. Fifteen year olds will be down near the kitchens, thirteen and fourteen where the Ravenclaw common room used to be and eleven and twelve year olds on the seventh floor. They'll be more organized once all the years are back to normal, after people twelve and older are out of here. And the classes, oh my god, I can't wait. All of the stuff our parents taught us when we were younger. We will have no trouble fitting in here. Audrina, are you even listening?"

Audrina's attention had gone to one of the windows, where outside she saw a dark figure in a cloak heading into the Forbidden Forest. With a look around the Great Hall, she realized that Steven was nowhere to be seen, actually, she hadn't seen him since he left the compartment on the train.

**That was mostly just a filler chapter. I didn't know…how to talk as Voldemort, I haven't quite decided how he should act now that he is the controller of the British Wizarding World. Review and tell me what you think so far **


	4. Courage

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"What?" Audrina turned her attention back to her cousin.

"What were you looking at?" He asked, looking at the window. It was then that he saw the hooded figure. "Who the bloody hell is out there this late at night? And during the feast no less."

"I don't know…" Audrina said slowly as the dark figure disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

A half hour later, the students were dismissed to head to their common rooms and head to bed. Audrina and Zane followed the other sixteen and seventeen year olds out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall, and down the many flights of stairs until they were on the bottom floor. They went through a portrait that transported them into the dungeon instead of going all the way through the castle to the main entrance to the dungeons.

The upperclassman common room was beautiful, but very familiar. She had grown up with the same fashion since she was born. The silver and emerald banners, black leather furniture with dark oak tables, all of it was familiar. Audrina walked through the common room, on the edge of the group of the students. She had always thought that Hogwarts would be a mystery, something to be discovered. But so far, it was everything that she had grown up with.

She sat down on a chair, staring into the burning coals of the fireplace. Seconds passed, maybe even minutes, and when Audrina looked up, she was the only one in the room.

"When did they go to bed?" she asked aloud, sighing softly. She stood up and started to head up the stairs when the portrait hole opened.

Steven walked in, looking tired as ever. "Steven?" Audrina asked incredulously, backtracking back down the stairs and walking towards him. "Where were you?"

"Audrina! I thought you would have gone to bed already," he looked guiltily down towards the floor.

"I was just about to…" she said, seeing the long black cloak over his arm. "It was you," she realized. "You were going into the Forbidden Forest during the feast. I saw you through the window."

Steven was wide eyed as he looked back up at her. "Please, don't tell anyone!" He said, a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"I can't tell anyone something I don't exactly know about, Steven," she said, looking up at him.

"Are you insinuating that I tell you why I was in the forest?" He smirked.

"I might be," Audrina bit her lip, looking at him through her long eyelashes.

"Well I'm not that easy. And I'm going to bed," he said and walked past her and to the stairs. Audrina frowned at his back but he didn't stop his trek up the stairs and to the boys dorm room.

Audrina stood there for a minute before walked up to the girl's dorm. She put her nightgown on and tucked into her canopy topped bed, the silver satin sheets soft on her bare legs and arms. She sighed softly, closing her eyes.

Tomorrow would be different, better, hopefully. She would meet other students, make plenty of friends. Within a few minutes, taking deep breaths, she fell asleep.

Audrina woke up in the morning, bright sunshine shining into her face. She yawned softly and sat up, stretching her arms. She looked around the dorm room; every bed was full so that meant that it was pretty early in the morning.

She swung her legs from under the covers and stood up. She opened her trunk up and pushed some of the clothes around, grabbing her toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom.

A half hour later, Audrina walked back into the dorm room, everyone still asleep. She believed that it was just about six in the morning, maybe even earlier. She was completely cleaned up, teeth brushed and all. She grabbed a skirt and white blouse and gray sweater vest from the top of her trunk and walked back into the bathroom, putting them on then coming back out. Still no one awake. "God, these people sleep like rocks," she scoffed. She pulled her school robes on and did her makeup, looking into the silver framed hand mirror that her mother had given to her on her thirteenth birthday.

She walked out of the dorm room, slinging her book bag, filled with her books, parchment, and quills with ink. Down in the common room, there were a few people there, getting acquainted with each other. However, Audrina headed straight for her cousin.

"I knew you would wake up early," he laughed lightly, patting the seat next to him. She sat down, getting comfortable and putting her bag on the floor next to her feet. "I don't want to meet new people," she whined, frowning up at him.

"Stop your bellyaching. This is a new year, and there are hundreds of people that you _will _meet, whether you like them or not. So stand up, look like the Riddle you are, and don't let anyone intimidate you, however…" he smirked. "I think when the students find out you're the Dark Lord's daughter, they'll be the ones intimidated."

Audrina frowned again and nodded slightly. "Okay, let's go to breakfast and meet new people!" she tried to act excited.

**Okay people, sorry for the chapter but it's…11pm right now :/ Anyways! I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least two reviews with new characters that you want in this story to meet Audrina. Hopefully I'll get more than two but it's up to you! Here's what I'll need:**

**Name:**

**Age: (11-17)**

**Personality:**

**Relationship with Audrina: (Would you like to be friends, enemies, etc)**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Anything else you want me to know about the character:**


	5. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, any of my stories and I'm really sorry, I've been going through a lot in the real world and have had total writers block on all of my stories, whether they be on fanfiction or stories with my friends.**

**I'm leaving in August, the 23rd more specifically for the Navy, I'm heading off to Great Lakes, Illinois so I want to complete all the stories that I have up on here so when I get back, or get internet, I can write some new stories. If anyone would like to help me write any of the stories, besides **_Hogwarts Royalty_**,**_ Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**, and **_Elemental Twins_**, that would be a huge help. Please comment this story or send me a message. I'd be eternally grateful!**


End file.
